Marauder Headcanons
by JamesWithWitchyLils
Summary: -On WattPad- A bunch of canons I'm sure of. Feel free to use these ideas in fanfics! - Note- I'm not JK Rowling - Some of these taken from tumblr... - I marked this as complete because it doesn't end in a story plot way. Don't worry! I'll continue to add!
1. Intro

I'm going to try to post daily, but we all know, from being on , that doesn't always work out. These are mostly Headcanons, but some of these are also things I have noticed from other fanfics that I thought needed to be pointed out.

A.N.- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are headcanons


	2. Alice

Alice Longbottom's maiden name is Prewett. She was two brothers, Fabian and Gideon. Yes, Molly Weasly's maiden name is Prewett, but they aren't related.

A.N.- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are headcanons


	3. Sirius and Lily

After Sirius told Snape about Remus(I'm not going in detail bout that part but...) Lily and he became great friends because the others shunned him. They were nothing more than friends.

A.N.- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are canons


	4. Jily

Jily did NOT happen all at once. James liked lily since 1st year, but she didn't. She SLOWLY started to like him and they started as only friends.

A.N.- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are headcanons


	5. James and His Ego

James didn't have an inflated ego in 7th year. It stopped about 1/2 way through 6th and right before he and Lily became friends. Saying this James was by NO means a gentleman, and Lily was no lady. Lily would push James in mud and he would drag her in  
with him.

A.N.- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are headcanons


	6. Language

These guys are all from London, or around there. They speak like it. Above is a list of translations to make your American accent sound more British.

A.N.- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are canons


	7. Heads

Lily was head girl, and James was head boy. Yes, I know James was a trouble maker, but dumbledor thought that it would be a chance for him to become more mature.

The house heads have their own bedroom, and the two share a common room.

A.N.- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are head canons


	8. James and Lilys Family

James is an only child, unless you count Sirus who moves in with them in 5th year. No cousins or aunts or uncles. James's parents are much older than most parents of James's age.

Lily has no extended family. She has an older sister Petunia, or as Lily called her, Tuny. Her parents were average age for parents.

A.N.- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are canons


	9. The Map

One day, Lily stumbled onto the map. All the marauders took there turn to insult Lily, as the map does, but when it got to prong's turn the map just freaked out, because James' magic wouldn't insult Lily.

"Mr. Prong's would like to add the Ms. Evans is insane-ly beautiful. It you do something to you hair to today? It looks lovely!"

A.N.- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are canons


	10. The Insulting Map

One day, Lily stumbled onto the map. All the marauders took there turn to insult Lily, as the map does, but when it got to prong's turn the map just freaked out, because James' magic wouldn't insult Lily.

"Mr. Prong's would like to add the Ms. Evans is insane-ly beautiful. It you do something to you hair to today? It looks lovely!"

A.N.- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are canons


	11. Yes

When Lily finally says yes to James, he tells the marauders first, then he goes and tells Mcgonagall. She talks to him for a bit, but when he leaves, she turns to a portrait as says 3weeks, 7years. Go tell Dumbledore he owes me 10 galleons.  
-Meanwhile-  
Sirius bursts into the great hall screaming "it finally happened! She said yes!" And everyone cheered, knowing exactly what happened.

A.N.- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are canons

 **I will start to make these longer. I hope you all will like that better**


	12. High Five

Sirius high fiving Lily everything he raises he hand in class

Sirius asking James to do it when he's sick

Remus apologizing and doing it with a sign when James and Sirius both get the flu

Peter getting overly excited to do it and slapping Lily in the face by mistake

A.N.- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are canons


	13. Remus John Lupin

Sirius knowing Remus's middle name is John, but still giving him ridiculous middle names.  
"REMUS ELIZABETH LUPIN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"  
"OBVIOUSLY, he got a perfect grade, he is Remus Thaddeus Lupin!"

A.N.- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are canons


	14. Never Would Have Guessed

[suspicious Snape voice]: You're saying your friend named Remus Lupin isn't a werewolf?

[shocked James voice]: Are you just saying that because he was named after a guy raised by wolfs or because his surname literally means wolf? Well, your wrong. His middle name is John. There is know what he's a werewolf.

A.N.- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are canons


	15. Wolf Wolf

A. N. - I'm kinda posting another chapter on Remus and not Jily... sorry?  
Remus- Are you done laughing yet?  
Sirius- Your name translates to wolf wolf!  
Remus- Sirius is know as the Dog Star.  
Sirius- But me surname isn't related to dogs  
Remus- You are a black dog  
Sirius- Hush Wolf Wolf

A.N.- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are canons


	16. Padfoot

Lily met Padfoot (as a dog) once before she knew there secret. Lily letting him lick her face and snuggling with him until James comes in and almost kills him

A.N.- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are canons


	17. AU Remus Stays

Remus doesn't leave Hogwarts when snape tells everyone he's a werewolf. He gets howlers from parents of students, just looks sad, almost like he deserves it.  
Then students start sending howlers of their own but these are different. They say things like-  
"You are the BEST teacher ever"  
"We love your class"  
"Thanks for being a cool guy!"  
"Thanks for the chocolates"  
It gets to the point that you can't go ten minutes at breakfast before another howler comes. This goes on for a month before the fateful "You have a cute ass! 10/10 would bang!"

Howlers are ban for teachers...

A.N.- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are canons


	18. That Was Me

Remus Lupin talking to Mcgonagall when he comes to DADA

One day they are have tea and remembering when Lupin was a student and she says "remember when James flooded the hall?"  
Remus starts shaking and trying to keep a neutral face before laughing and saying "That was me..."

A.N.- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are canons


	19. Disowned

Sirius starting a club of disowned blacks calling it The Black Sheep, because he thinks it's clever as fuck.

He makes teeshirts and sends one to Amdromedia and she refuses to wear it.

Thinks finding it and loving it. She wears it to the first Order meeting and Sirius is laughing so hard he can't talk for the first twenty minutes.

A.N.- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are canons


	20. Lupins Lycanthropy

James didn't know the name of Remus Lupin's primary healer.  
Sirius didn't know the times that Remus had to take his potions.  
Peter didn't know how to spell the word 'lycanthropy'.  
But James knew what Remus' favorite Quidditch team was.  
Sirius knew what Remus' favorite band  
was.  
Peter knew what his favorite type of chocolate was.  
They knew that he was a bit of a neat-freak.  
They knew that he was a vegetarian.  
They knew that he always had a sarcastic comeback to anything. They knew the name of the book that he was currently reading.  
They knew what his favorite classes were.  
They knew that he snored. Loudly.  
They knew that he took extra-long showers and used up the hot water.  
They knew his favorite spots in the library.  
They knew that he could whistle in three octaves.  
They knew that he wasn't superstitious but he still wore his robes backwards on the day of every Quidditch match, just in case.  
They knew that he bit his nails.  
They knew that he spent his freetime looking for loopholes in the Hogwarts rules and often successfully finding them.  
They knew that he was afraid of heights and was a rubbish flyer.  
They knew this and a million other little facts about Remus that had nothing to do with his lycanthropy.  
And Remus' healers, professors, and parents couldn't understand why that meant more to him than their knowledge of his medical facts.  
\- A.N.- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are canons


	21. Remus Coming Out

Remus knew he had to tel them. He knew he wanted to tell them. But now that he had them al here, the entire order, sat around the Potters dining room table, he found his voice had escaped him. He cleared his throat. Remus, that's the third time in the  
last 15 seconds. What's wrong? Remus glanced at Lily, nodding, Right. Somy. He cleared his throat again. Sirius squeezed Remus knee from his place next to him. It's okay, Moons." Remus nodded again, "Okay. Hi, everyone. Thanks for you know" Sinus  
kicked him under the table, "for coming" Remus choked out. James sighed loudly, "Moony has something to tel everyone." "Yes." Remus nodded again, starting to feel like a house elf who's ears were to heavy for its neck. He sighed, "it's a bit... shocking."  
"Well, that's the understatement of a century." "Not helping, Sirius." James snapped. Remus took a deep breath. He didn't want to drag this out anymore. They had to know. They'd find out eventually anyway, they always did-look at James and Sirius.  
"I'm a werewolf" He was met with silence. Uncomfortable, shocked silence. He fiddled with his fingers, extraordinariy nervous now, and kept taking. I was bit when I was young, realy young-It was greyback who did it.. -"Im a werewolf" But His voice  
was starting to shake and he swalowed around the lump forming in his throat, forcing it away. "But im stil me, Im not-I'm not a, ya know- a monster or anything-" "No one thinks that Moony Sinus was interrupted by Liy, who yeled and slapped James.  
"Really what the?!" "Moony! Moony l fucking get it now!" "Oh. Merlin!" Marlene's eyes it up, "Moony as in the moon! Because werewolf"Remus attempted a sheepish smile, but he was still trying to get over his relief  
that no one was yelling or throwing him out.  
"What do the other names mean? Prong's?" Lily demanded.  
The boys looked at one another, rather guilty looks on their faces.  
"it's a bit of a long story." James spluttered.  
"Oh come on, James. If Remus can tell us surely you can-"  
Remus couldn't take the small talk anymore. "You aren't. I don't know-"  
"What? Scared?" Lily scoffed, "Remus you line your quills up at the top of your  
desk. You do James and Sirius laundry, for Merlin's sake. How could we  
possibly be scared? Like you said you're still you."  
Remus felt he might cry again.  
"Yeah Moony.' Marlene smiled. 'How could you think we'd be scared. I mean  
are you fucking serious?  
Sirius smirked into his goblet, "That, is also another story."  
James choked on his drink.  
\- A.N.- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are canons


	22. Sorting

**This one is pretty long!**  
 **  
**

Sirius Black had long ago resigned himself to the fact that he was from a long-line of Slytherins. He almost hoped that he wouldn't be when he met the Potter boy on the train. but ultimately hethought it was inevitable. best to just enjoy the train  
ride and worry about houses later. When he donned the hat he didn't know what to make of its seemingly surprised murmurings or the way it sighed and said he wouldn't do well in Slytherin. His heart pounded as it said Gryffindor was undoubtedly  
for him but then sank at its waming that its decision would cause a commotion: he knew what his cousins would think. When Gryffindor was cried out loud, he didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the final confirmation that he was as different  
to his family as he had always felt. He took his seat to scattered applause and whispers, but he held his head high and — only a little late — the Gryffindor table exploded with noise. growing only louder when their original cheers failed to cover  
the shocked hisses of Slytherin.

Remus Lupin was almost positive that he would be a Ravenclaw like his dad. He enjoyed reading and leaming and was told by his parents that he was clever, though he had no real comparison. He couldn't imagine being sorted anywhere else. Ravenclaw just  
seemed logical. He was surprised when the hat pointed out that he didn't love leaming for leamings sake, citing books as something he hid behind. When he questioned it, not meaning to but unable to stop the train of thought once it begun, the  
hat had agreed that he would do well in Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff too for that matter, but they weren't where he would do best. He didn't know what to do when he was asked if he had a strong preference. but he that supposed he didn't, it just honestly  
hadn't occurred to him that he wouldn't be in Ravenclaw. Remus was even more surprised by the surge of pride he felt when the hat announced Gryffindor. He couldn't help but beam as he slid onto the bench beside the boy he'd met on the train, who  
tore worried eyes from the Slytherin table before erasing the agitation on his face with an easy grin.

Peter Pettigrew felt like Hufflepuff would be the way to go. Each of the other houses came with expectations whose weight he felt would crush him - he didn't feel like he could live up to any of them. He couldn't have been more surprised by the hats  
deliberation between Gryffindor and Slytherin -he'd never thought himself to possess either houses' traits. The hat took a long time. marveling that these were not two houses it often had to choose between before Peter asked for Hufflepuff. The  
hat had decided then, agreeing he would be sorted to Hufflepuff if he truly wanted. but Gryffindor was more appropriate. It ended the monologue inside his head by teasing that if he wasn't brave enough to accept Gryffindor, he didn't belong there  
anyway. Something flared inside Peter at that. and he firmly insisted that he was definitely brave enough to accept and he was accepting. actually. With that. the hat had shouted Gryffindor for all to hear. and he was pleased to go and sit by  
two boys he'd met on the train, both of whom had seemed surprised by their sorting too. He joined them in hoping the fourth boy they'd spent the joumey with would join them.

James Potter never doubted that he'd be a Gryffindor. It wasn't because it was his father's house and he expected it of his son, nor because his Slytherin mother had smiled and told him she hoped he was in Gryffindor too. James just felt like it was  
right. He had already studied the history of Hogwarts and its founders with his mother and early on and he knew with all the certainty an eleven year old boy has that that was where he belonged. The hat however. laughed when he put it on. James  
had challenged it. told it they both knew he was destined for Gryffindor. Chuckling the hat had agreed that yes. he was indeed destined for Gryffindor. but not for the reasons he thought. nor because he expected or demanded it. It told him that  
in time he would find out why it was that he belonged there. James had retorted that he already knew thanks as the hat cried Gryffindor and he hopped off the stool and rushed to join the three boys he'd met on the train. He made Remus move so  
he could squeeze in by Sirius and grinned at all of them because he'd already known on the train that they'd get along and them all being in the same house was beyond perfect.

Two days later. all four of the boys received letters from home.  
James had snatched eagerly at his, knowing how pleased his dad would be with his sorting. He knew he was going to live up to his houses expectations and he read his parents letter of congratulations grinning around a slice of toast.  
Remus smiled at his parents expression of pride in his sorting, knowing that was more his dads pride as his mum, who wasn't a witch, had whispered with a wink on the platform before he left that she couldn't care less. He blushed a little when his  
dad's words said that they really should have known because he'd shown nothing but courage since he was four years old. Folding the letter, he slipped it into his robes to reply to later. "I take it your parents are pleased," he smiled at Peter.  
who was practically bouncing in his seat as he read. "Why wouldn't they be" James retorted around his jam toast, frowning like he genuinely couldn't imagine someone not being pleased with Gryffindor. Peter agreed. beaming from ear to ear. "they're  
a bit surprised. but  
they're really pleased, I'm the first Gryffindor for generations,"  
Remus was disfticted from replying by the sound of lipping paper. The three of them looked to the opposite side of the bench to find Sirius shredding his letter.  
"What's up," James asked, startled. but before any of them could do anything more Sirius had stood up, tumed tail and walked out. Remus could hhave sworn he saw tears in his eyes. and none of them missed the sneers received from a group of older Slytherin's  
as he headed out.  
\- A.N.- comment ways to make this end happily?  
\- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are canons


	23. The Lovable Nerd

remus lupin walking around the common room in large patterned sweaters

remus lupin wearing mismatched socks

remus lupin walking around the common room reading while his charmed tea follows him around so he doesn't have to carry it

remus lupin slow dancing with sirius

remus lupin is a nerd  
\- A.N.- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are canons


	24. Mcgonagalls Little Shit

"if you think that professor mcgonagall didn't love james potter then let me just explain to you how wrong you are because among james' many talents he was really fan-fucking-tastic at two things: quidditch and transfiguration and those just happen to  
be mcgonagall's favorite things so guess what he may have been a little shit but he was her little shit and you know she loved every minute of detention she had to chaperone with him" (taken from tumblr)  
\- A.N.- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are canons


	25. Uncle James

whenever i need a laugh i remember that if he hadn't died james potter would have been dudley's uncle. Picture James interacting with dudley. just do it, picture the scene  
\- A.N.- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are canons


	26. Young Sirius Black

first year sirius spouting the offensive rhetoric he's been brought up on and being confused when peter is silent and uncomfortable and james looks at him like he doesn't know him and remus doesn't speak to him for a few days

sirius deeply conflicted about being in gryffindor and completely shattered that his cousins won't even look at him in the the great hall

sirius of the Noble and Ancient House of Black proud and stubborn and fighting with james for days and ignoring the little (giant) seed of doubt he feels in his own resolve

remus finally snapping and demanding that sirius "stop using that word I don't care if you come from a shitty family and if you're trying, you need to try harder"

sirius going home for christmas and flinching at the dinner table conversation and not being able to explain why he can't finish his meal because his stomach is in knots

sirius desperately trying to talk to regulus about how "have you ever thought that maybe mum and dad aren't right about blood status and stuff?" but receiving nothing but confusion and a blank stare from his little brother

second year sirius watching the sorting and begging, begging that regulus is put anywhere but slytherin so that maybe he won't be alone in this sure but steady exile

remus and james and peter spending the entire feast trying to distract him from the whooping and back patting amongst his family on the opposite side of the room

sirius asking remus about his parents and working really hard to educate himself and being utterly livid with himself when he fucks up

sirius speaking up against his parents for the first time at Grimmauld Place and his heart rate picks up and his knees go numb under the table when he finally manages to say "well actually my friend remus is half-blood and he's really smart!" and  
the churning mix of shame and anger he feels at his family's sneers later when he's trying to sleep

sirius desperately trying to talk his family about it, and his growing frustration as he meets wall after wall and his anger just grows and grows

sirius simultaneously so proud and so sad as he watches andromeda's name burned off the family tree; thinking about how lonely christmas will be without her there

TINY TEENAGER SIRIUS BLACK REALISTICALLY STRUGGLING WITH HIS BELIEFS AND EMOTIONS ABOUT CUTTING HIMSELF OFF FROM THE PEOPLE WHO RAISED AND LOVED AND ULTIMATELY REJECTED HIM  
\- A.N.- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are canons


	27. Puns

*the marauders after getting detention*  
james:oh deer  
sirius:dog gone it  
peter:rats  
remus:i was un-a-were that we would be facing these consequences  
*muffled giggling*  
\- A.N.- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are canons


	28. Remember Kids

"and remember kids its never too late to become a raging degenerate homosexual"

i see sirius black the last day of seventh year and he just yells this at the top of his lungs at the rest of the school then dips remus and snogs him  
\- A.N.- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are canons


	29. AU Prongs

But really can you imagine how much fun Harry would have had with an animagus as a father? James giving little five year old Harry stag-rides on his back prancing along in the backyard, James going to "mow the lawn" and then Harry looks out his window  
and dies of laughter when he sees a stag just casually grazing the grass, Harry yelling "DAD!" when he sees an antler poking out of a bush as he tries to have a moment with Ginny.

And idk I feel like James would turn every now and then just to clear his head if he's feeling overwhelmed and one night Harry can't sleep because of similar reasons and he goes to the backyard and sees a stag sitting on the grass and he doesn't say anything  
but Harry goes over sits down next to James and just stays there because it's so easy and so natural and not weird at all.

except one night it's a legit stag right but harry is like man dad i never noticed ginny before but now she's datong DEAN THOMAS i mean really dean thomas? but she's ron's lil sis man idk and the stag sort of nods at harry ad harry takes it as  
encouragement and continues on a long winded and melodramaic spiel about unrequited love as teenagers are wont to do and maybe an hour later sirius rocks up and is like yo h man have you seen your old man and harry gives him this look and nods at  
the stag RIGHT BESIDE HIM like r u srs and sirius stops and gives him the stink eye you know like "yeah buddy that's not prongs" and harry looks at the stag and the stag looks at harry and without saying a word and a little quicker than is exactly  
dignified harry gets to his feet and makes his way immediately to his room where he spends the rest of the night and when sirius tells james about it later they make sure to laugh about it loudly and directly beneath harry's window  
\- A.N.- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are canons


	30. Fred

James Potter sat up in the wizard afterlife just watching Fred and George fucking shit up like:

•LILY THEY HAVE THE MAP  
•LILY LOOK AT THE SWAMP THATS BLOODY BRILLIANT  
•HAHA FUCK FILCH  
•HAHA FUCK UMBRIDGE  
•FUCKING INSANE ASS FIREWORKS •LILY LOOK HOW FAR PRANKING HAS EVOLVED  
•I COULD HAVE IMPROVED MY PRANKING EFFICIENCY BY 47% IF HAD WEASLEYS WIZARDS WHEEZES  
•NO FRED DIED

And Fred comes up and James is like "hey I'm a huge fan, by the way I'm Prongs. No need to thank me"  
\- A.N.- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are canons


	31. Fixed It

"Sirius Remus" Harry said quietly, so nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train, "you were named for two badasses of Hogwarts. The were both proud Gryffindors, and probable the gayest  
men I have ever met."

Fixed it.  
\- A.N.- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are headcanons


	32. Family Tree

In their fifth year the Marauders etched their own little family tree on the wall next to their window in their dormitory. They had their four names lined up side by side with little arrows connecting them. Then when they went home for the summer, each  
of them etched the family tree into their bedroom walls. (Sirius especially had fun with this.) They were all connected, all five of the trees so that if someone made a change to one of them, it would automatically make a change to all of them.  
By the time they were in their seventh year, they had added a few other people to the tree including Marlene and Lily. On their last day at Hogwarts, the sixth of them stared at their little family tree for a couple of minutes before James suddenly added  
one more person on top of all their names. "She's one of us whether she wants to or not." They all laughed and then covered their mark by moving a desk in front of it. After that they said their final goodbyes and walked excitedly out of the school.  
When Lily and James got married Sirius and Remus' first order of business was to bind the two of their names on the family tree together making an infinity sign glow whenever anyone passed by one of the trees. Then Harry was born and his name was automatically  
added to the tree.  
When Lily and James died, their names faded on the tree but the bind that Remus and Sirius placed seemed to glow even brighter at times.  
Once he learned what had happened to his best friends Remus stood in front of the family tree he had etched on the wall in front of his desk at home, his wand pointed directly at Sirius' name, ready to burn it off permanently. Except he couldn't do it.  
He would return everyday to try to bring himself to burn Sirius' name off and everyday he would fail. Eventually he just stopped going to his bedroom when he visited.  
Sirius would sit in his cell and with a stick he found on the floor, he would engrave his family tree into the wall, purposefully avoiding Peter.  
When Remus become a professor his first order of business is to visit his old dorm and look for the family tree. To him, it seems as though James, Lily, Peter and Marlene's names were glowing ever so brightly. He avoided looking at Sirius' name.  
When he discovered that Sirius is innocent, his first thought was to breathe a sigh of relief because he didn't burn his friend's name off the tree.  
One year later Sirius was stuck in Grimmauld Place. He went to his room and looked at the back of the door where his family tree was drawn. He had made the effort of drawing little figures he thought represented each of them. For him and James were their  
animagus forms. For Lily, he drew a doe. Marlene had a lion. And for some reason he drew Remus a donkey.  
On October the 31st Remus popped by Grimmauld Place and Sirius immediately dragged him to his room. He told Remus to pull out his wand and together, the two of them burned off Peter's name. Permanently.  
When Sirius died his name didn't fade off the family tree. It looked even brighter than usual.  
When Tonks married Remus, her name appeared on the tree. He showed her the one in Sirius' room and then proceeded to sob because out of the six of them, he had never expected to be the last one standing.  
After the battle of Hogwarts, the only living name was that of Harry Potter. Except he never knew about the trees. And so they lay in all of their hidden locations, undiscovered by anyone.  
Years later Minerva McGonagall was going through every dorm room ensuring everything was perfect. She didn't doubt the house elves work at all. It was only because she had missed being able to roam freely around the halls and so she took the chance while  
no one was yet there. She entered the boys dormitory and looked around. There was something that wasn't quite right about the room.  
Minerva McGonagall wasn't a young woman but she remembered everything as if it had happened yesterday. And what she remembered was that there was no desk under the window. It would hardly be noticed by anyone, had they not known what the layout of the  
dorms were all those years ago. She swiftly moved the desk back in its proper place and was about to leave to the Slytherin common room when something caught her eye. She walked to the window and looked at the strange engravings in the wall underneath.  
The names Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, Evans, Marley, Harry and Nymph were marked in the stone. There was another name beside Prongs, but it had been burnt beyond recognition.  
Minerva McGonagall collapsed on one of the four poster beds and took a deep breath, containing her emotions. She was successful in doing so and was about to leave when once again, something caught her eye.  
On top of the three names and the burnt one read one more name.  
Old Minnie McG.  
And then she broke down. Because after all this time, after everything that she had gone through, she would always remember those three boys who defied everything society said, who didn't allow anyone else to dictate how they would live their lives, who  
gave up their lives so the world could be a better place.  
\- A.N.- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are canons


	33. Baby Sirius

Sirius' First Time Staying at the Potters  
Ok but let's imagine little 12 year old Sirius and before they got off the train to go home, James told him he could come to his place if things got bad at home (because we all know the other Marauders would have figured out by then that Sirius's house  
was basically a living hell)

And little 12 year old Sirius showing up at the Potters at 2 o'clock in the morning all bruised and bloodied and crying and stumbling out of the fireplace covered in soot from head to toe

And little 12 year old Sirius hysterical and repeatedly apologizing to Mr. and Mrs. Potter (who came downstairs to find that the large bang they had heard was Sirius tripping over their coffee table and knocking over a vase or something) and saying that  
James had promised he could come stay with them and please don't kick him out don't make him go back to his awful parents

And little 12 year old James coming down to see what all the racket is and finding his very best friend traumatized and panicky and so he goes over and hugs him and tells him everything will be ok and that's he's safe now

And Mr. and Mrs. Potter are horrified at how terrified little Sirius is and they don't understand how anyone could possibly be so mean to their own child and Mrs. Potter goes to get him a cup of tea and Mr. Potter goes to look at Sirius's injuries (to  
make sure they don't need to take him to Saint Mungo's) but Sirius doesn't realize Mr. Potter just wants to raise his chin a little to get a better look at his face and thinks Mr. Potter is trying to hit him so he flinches and starts freaking out  
because oh god I shouldn't have come and now he's mad at me what have I done they must hate me

And the three Potters spending several hours trying to calm Sirius down and eventually Sirius is just so exhausted he cries himself to sleep and Mr. Potter has to carry him upstairs to James's room (because James insisted that Sirius have his bed) and  
Mrs. Potter fixes him up a bit but then he wakes up a little and starts crying and whimpering so James crawls into bed with him to try and make him feel safer

And James inviting Remus and Peter over to make Sirius feel better and Mr. and Mrs. Potter deciding that they're going to take care of Sirius because he's such a sweet boy but he's petrified of getting sent back to his family so he's always trying to  
help out around the house even though he doesn't really need to

And little 12 year old Sirius never being happier in his life and feeling all warm and fuzzy inside whenever Mrs. Potter calls him her darling or Mr. Potter calls him 'son'  
\- A.N.- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are canons


	34. Sirius Black Friday

Sirius:Fondue pots are 60% off!  
Remus:We already have a perfectly fine fondue pot. We do not need another one.  
Sirius:Remus! We need this! It's 75% off  
Remus:That is the ugliest fucking wall hanging I've ever seen. We're only here to get a new set of pots and pans. That's it.  
Sirius:AHHH REMUS! DOG COATS ARE 80% OFF!  
Remus:You told me you would castrate me if I ever tried to put Padfoot in clothes ever again!  
Sirius:Yes, but Moony would look so cute in it! Look there's even a hood with ear holes!  
Remus:Moony will wear one if Padfoot does.  
Sirius:...  
Sirius:DEAL! Do you think they have these in stag and rat sizes?  
Remus:We can probably charm them different sizes.  
Sirius:FOUR DOG COATS COMING UP!  
Remus:...I get the green one.

\- A.N.- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are headcanons


	35. The Black Lake

The black lake wasn't originally called that. Sirius claimed the lake was his in 3rd year and forbade anyone to go near it. He even tried evicting the giant squid! His reign of terror lasted 5 weeks until Dumbledore and the other marauders made him see  
sense. However, the name Black lake was the compromise that had to be made.

\- A.N.- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are canons


	36. Siriuss Hair

-Sirius starting to grow his hair out because he knows his mum will hate it  
-Sirius asking Lily for tips on hair care and having a serious conversation over conditioners with her in the common room at 3am  
-Sirius asking Lily to braid his hair so often that James get's angry and yells at him for "STEALING MY FUTURE WIFE AWAY FROM ME"  
-Remus rolling his eyes at Sirius "obsession"  
-Sirius making a scene because he has been attacked with Drooble's Best Blowing Gum by a bunch of Slytherins and now "It's all in my HAIR, Moony! HOW DO I GET IT OUT? DON'T TELL ME WE HAVE TO CUT IT?!" followed by a pretended faint.  
Remus finally having enough because "I can't take this any longer, Prongs! We have to make him shut up or I'll be going to Azkaban for murder..." and sitting down with Sirius, a comb and his wand in his hands.  
-Remus spending 3 hours on mission 'save the queen'until Sirius is happy again and accidently throws him off the bed because of an enthusiastic hug attempt  
-Remus being rewarded at honeydukes with "As much chocolate as you can carry, my dear moony for you are my saviour, my hero, my..." "Shut up already..."  
-Remus remembering how much it had calmed him down to brush Sirius hair on that dreadful day and making it a habit to do so before every full moon  
Sirius allowing only Remus to touch his hair and finally putting a charm on it that gives everyone else a small electric shock because "Those damn girls won't stop touching it, Moony! THEY WON'T STOP TOUCHING IT! I need to protect myself from their filthy  
hands!"

\- A.N.- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are canons


	37. Remus

Remus maybe a very polite person, most of the time, but not always. When it reach the time of month for his furry little problem he swore so much!  
"Son of a mother fucking banshee" was his favorite. And when a younger student would ask a stupid -or what he thought was stupid- question he would be like "Are you fucking shitting me?"

Comment some others HERE

\- A.N.- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are canons


	38. Yet Snivelous is the Hero of Slytherin

-At A Bar in the Afterlif e-  
Sirius: LISTEN UP!  
Regulus: Oh no.  
Sirius: Some of you seem to think that  
Snivellus is the hero of Slytherin!  
Regulus: Get Off. Of. The. Table.  
Sinus: My brother defied Voldemort  
when he was evhteen!  
Regulus: *Face palm*  
Sirius: He went through a horrific  
expenence that nobody should ever  
have to go through! He still gets  
nightmares about how he was  
dragged into the icy water by dozens  
of clammy hands, each belonging to  
reanimated corpses.  
Regulus: You know that this isn't  
helping?  
Sinus: WHAT'S SNIVELLUS EVER  
DONE!?  
Regulus: He saved your godson on  
numerous occasions?  
Sirius: BESIDES THAT!? REGULUS  
BLACK, EVERYONE, THE TRUE  
HERO OF SLYTHERIN!  
Regulus: I'm flattered, Sinus, but-  
Sirius; MUCH BETTER THAN THAT  
GREASE BALL  
Regulus: You do realize that Severus  
and I are good mends, right? I happen  
to think that his deeds were very  
heroic. It isn't a competition.  
Sirius: He doesn't know what he's  
talking about! He's had too much to  
drink!  
Sirius: *Falls off the table*

\- A.N.- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are canons

Also- I hate Snivelous, please don't tell me I am "wrong" to hate him. (If you also hate Snivelous, follow the. . on Instagram)


	39. Hair

Lily and Sirius founding the "Hogwarts Society For Witches and Wizards With Hair as Beautiful as Life Itself" for the single purpose of not letting James Join.

\- A.N.- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are headcanons


	40. Lames

**40th Chapter! Yay! I am almost caught up to all the ones I have written...**  
 **  
**

I know we all call Lily and James Jily, but I know that Sirius called them Lames.

\- A.N.- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are headcanons


	41. Lily UnFlowered

Sirius called Lily "Lily-Flower" up until Lily and James did the frickity-frack. Then he called her Lily-Unflowered, until she almost killed him.

\- A.N.- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are headcanons


	42. Prank War

Credit:Tumblr- janmespotler

if you don't think that lily and her friends pulled the worlds greatest pranks on the  
marauders you are dead wrong

the girls had the kind of pranks that involved planning, patience and oftentimes involved professors, house elves, and every student they could manage to wrangle in. the ultimate goal was to drive the marauders into St. Mungos for an inexplainable case  
of insanity, and they were willing to wait to achieve it.

For example, in fourth year when James hexed a first year Hufflepulf who was being too bloody loud', Lily and Marlene charmed every object in the common room to be slightly louder than normal, and they would increase the volume marginally every few days.  
James flipped out and desperately asked people if they have noticed things being louder (to which all other Gryfl'rndors were instructed to act as if he was mad). The two girls eventually revemed the curse when James threw down his quill, covered  
his ears and screamed out that he was going off to Pomfrey to get his head checked. When Pomfrey came in to inspect the common room, James collapsed in hysterics when she noted that everything sounded 'quite normal, Mr. Potter'.

Or when Mary and Dorcas slipped a potion into Sirius' pumpkin juice every  
morning that caused him to slowly lose his hair over the course of three months. They stopped once a puffyeyed, pouting Sirius came into the Great Hall with his head completely shaved. The girls held back giggles when they spotted Sirius in the library  
desperately flipping through books on male pattern baldness, and to this day Dorcas swore she saw him looking at a catalog of toupees.

And Lily's personal favorite: bribing the house elves, every professor and nearly every Gryflindor to ignore the marauders for a month straight. No eye contact, no speaking, nothing.

It ended with Sirius sobbing at Mcgonagall's feet in the middle of the Great Hall, James going to the kitchen every night to give the elves cookies that he spent all night baking in an attempt to get them to talk to him, Peter losing all his savings because  
he tried to bribe people into paying attention to him, and Remus. ..well  
Remus seemed to enjoy the lack of attention, actually.

The marauders pranks were created to shock and to give them immediate  
gratification. The Gryffindor girls took their time, waiting patiently as their victims  
slowly lost their bloody minds.

\- A.N.- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are headcanons


	43. Sirius

Credit:Tumblr- flyhomemudblood

Can you imagine James and Lily getting into a huge argument- Sirius and Remus are quietly watching. Peter is about to cry- Lily says maybe they  
should break up. James is distressed so he yells "You can't be serious!"  
and without missing a beat Lily yells out "Of course i'm not Sirius! He is!"  
A silence- James has no words- Remus and Sirius are astounded- Peter  
has passed out. This is the first time Lily has made this pun. Sirius begins to slow clap, and Remus quickly joins in before falling to the ground from laughing too hard- James is still in shock and as Sirius pulls him back towards the castle he says  
"She's a keeper"

\- A.N.- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are headcanons


	44. Hypothetically

Hypothetically: A Oneshot

James' stomach churned as he approached Professor McGonagall's  
office. He drew up his strength and knocked on the door-  
"Enter!"  
James nearly ran for it.  
In the end, he bravely entered-  
Professor McGonagall looked up from her book and crisply said, "Mister  
Potter; is something wrong?"  
"No," James replied, "Not exactly-"  
Professor McGonagall surveyed the twelve-year-old for a moment  
before asking, "Well, can I help you with something?"  
James hesitated before saying, "Err-..hypothetically-.-"  
"Yes?"  
James took a deep breath and it came out all at once, "Hypothetically, if  
animals can't be infected with lycanthropy then does that mean that  
Animagus' in their animal form won't be infected as well?"  
Professor McGonagall looked petrified-  
She slowly removed her glasses-  
"Hypothetically, of course." James weakly said.  
"Potter. ..hypothetically- . - I'd have to say that that is, indeed, true.  
However, it is also extremely dangerous to become an Animagus and  
one cannot officially begin the process until they're of age-"  
James nodded before asking, "And what process is that?"  
"Potter-"  
"Hypothetically, Professor-"  
"Right," Professor McGonagall skeptically said, "Hypothetically, it is an extremely complicated process- It would take years of hard work."  
"Fascinating," James innocently said- "And...err...hypothetically...do you  
know where I might find some books to look up this process? It sounds  
very interesting-"  
Professor McGonagalI rubbed her eyes and said, "I have not memorized  
the layout of the library, Mister Potter- That would be a question for  
Madam Pince. However, any book that you find will tell you what I  
already have - that you cannot become an Animagus until you're the age  
of seventeen!"  
Of course," James cried, "I'm just looking hypothetically-"  
000  
James tried not to vomit as he approached Professor McGonagall after  
class.  
Ah, Potter," Professor McGonagall cried, "I was hoping to talk to you-  
You have seemed nauseous for days- I want you to report to Madam"  
The thirteen-year-old's eyes widened and he quickly said, "Oh, that's not  
necessary."  
He nearly gagged and added, "Professor, hypothetically-"  
She groaned-  
"-what would you suggest to help rid one's taste buds of the taste of  
mandrake leaves?"  
It was Professor McGonagall's turn to have widened eyes-  
"Hypothetically, of course."  
Professor McGonagall sighed and curtly said, "Well-.-hypothetically...l  
would suggest a bit of mint. Perhaps a bit of chocolate. Potter-"  
"Thanks, Professor!"  
James made a dart for the door.  
"Potter!"  
He sighed and turned back.  
"Hypothetically," Professor McGonagalI quietry said, "If an underaged  
wizard were to attempt to become an Animagus and he was caught...he  
would face severe consequences. Including life in Azkaban."  
ooo  
James frantically knocked on Professor McGonagall's door-  
She whisked it open, sporting a dressing gown. It was, after all, three  
o'clock in the morning. The fourteen-year-old tried to act nonchalant as  
he fixed the pointed hat that was strangely perched on his head-  
Good evening, Professor!" James pleasantly said, "How are you?"  
"What's wrong, Potter?"  
"Hypothetically-"  
"Yes. yes, get on with it!"  
She was getting quite sick of the questions; he was asking them almost  
once a week!  
"-how would you get rid of antlers?"  
Professor McGonagall stared at him-  
"Hypothetically, of course?" Professor McGonagall finally asked.  
"Of course."  
She shook her head and said, "Hypothetically, that student would need to Professor Slughorn and ask him to give them a Cornibus potion."  
"Cornibus?" James repeated.  
Professor McGonagall  
Potter," Professor McGonagall quietly said, "Hypothetically..-if a student  
is going to great lengths just to spend one evening a month with his  
friend, he is a very foolish man."  
James flinched-  
Professor McGonagall then smiled and added, "But also a very brave  
one."  
000  
James was finding it rather hard to remain calm.  
He couldn't supress the smile that was plastered on his face.  
When the bell finally rang, signaling the end of class, he practically leapt  
out of his seat- Still, he patiently waited as the rest of the students left  
the classroom-  
Professor McGonagall came over and gave him a quizzical look-  
James glanced around, ensuring that they were alone.  
He leaned forward and quietly said, "Hypothetically... It worked-"  
Professor McGonagall's mouth turned up at the ends.  
"Hypothetically, I'm glad," Professor McGonagall whispered, "And very  
proud."  
"Thanks, Professor," James mumbled, "Hypothetically, of course."  
He chuckled and ducked as she swatted at him.

\- A.N.- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are headcanons


	45. Rules

James Potter: Rules were made to be broken, Moony.

Remus Lupin: Nothing is made to be broken, that doesn't even make sense.

Sirius Black: pinatas.

Lily Evans: Glowsticks.

Sirius and Lily: *High five*

\- A.N.- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are headcanons

 **These are all the ones on WattPad, but the picture chapters. If you want to see this you can go on my WattPad JamesWithWitchyLils or click the link-**

my. /UiNb/DZx0LqzX9t **  
**

 **Thank you all!**


	46. Evans Family

James only met Lily's parents a few times, but in those few short moments many things small things happened and every single one of them lead lily to fall in love and marry James.

James told Mr. Evans about quidditch. Mr. Evans loved the idea of quidditch so much James got the two of them tickets to see James's favorite team play. That game happened to be the very place the most important moment in sports history too place; Krum caught the snitch but Ireland still won. After that game Mr. Evans told James that he approved of James, and if anything ever happened to him to watch over Lily. James went into the three hour speech he had practiced in the mirror this morning but Mr. Evans stopped him mid-first-sentence.

"I plan to marry and love lily for-" James started but stopped when Mr. Evans smiled and interrupted him with an I know.

Later that week there was an accident and Lilys parents died. Lily was devastated and went in and on about all the things that wouldn't happen with her parents gone. When she got to her dad not walking her down the isle Sirius stepped in and said, "I know in not you dad and will never come close to filling his shoes, but I will walk you down the isle." Lily hugged Sirius, and James when to turn around to give them privacy but he heard lily diaper to Sirius "How will you be James best man too?"

It was that moment that they all knew life would be ok.

Hey! I'm back! That was a little one shot I wrote! Sorry for the lack of editing. I don't have much time.

\-- A.N.- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are headcanons


	47. Divination

Lily always thought divination was rubbish. She only took it in her third year. It was also the only class she ever got lower than an E in.

Reminder: the gradings go

O E A P D T

I can post more if I do short HC like this. Would you guys want that or only post the longer ones?

\-- A.N.- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are headcanons


	48. The Conpartment

In third year when Remus woke up in that compartment, he didn't see Harry. He saw James. In that split second, all was well.

\-- A.N.- Please don't tell me if these are wrong unless you have actual proof, as I said in the bio, these are headcanons


End file.
